prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Unforgiven 2007
Unforgiven 2007 was the tenth annual Unforgiven pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on September 16, 2007 from the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee and featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown, and ECW brands. The main match on the SmackDown brand was The Undertaker versus Mark Henry, which Undertaker won by pinfall after executing a Last Ride. The predominant match on the Raw brand was John Cena versus Randy Orton for the WWE Championship; Cena lost the match by disqualification but retained the title. The primary match on the ECW brand was CM Punk versus Elijah Burke for the ECW Championship, which Punk won after pinning Burke with a rolling cradle. The featured matches on the undercard included The Great Khali versus Batista versus Rey Mysterio in a Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship and Triple H versus Carlito in a match where Carlito could not be disqualified. The event had 210,000 buys, down from the Unforgiven 2006 figure of 289,000 buys. Background The main feud heading into Unforgiven on the SmackDown brand was between The Undertaker and Mark Henry. Their rivalry started in early 2006 when Henry's interference caused Undertaker to lose a match for the World Heavyweight Championship against Kurt Angle. This culminated in a Casket match at WrestleMania 22 which Undertaker won, extending his WrestleMania winning streak to 14-0. On the May 11, 2007 edition of SmackDown, Henry, who made his return from an injury he sustained in mid-2006, assaulted The Undertaker after Undertaker had retained the World Heavyweight Championship against Batista in a Steel Cage match. Following the assault, Edge cashed in his Money in the Bank contract to defeat Undertaker and win the World Heavyweight Championship. As a result, Undertaker was out of action for four months. In August, vignettes started airing about Undertaker's return and his match with Henry at Unforgiven. The main feud on the Raw brand was between John Cena and Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. Cena had retained the title against Orton at SummerSlam. The following night on Raw, Orton demanded a rematch for the title, but his request was declined by General Manager William Regal. Orton proceeded his demands to Mr. McMahon, who also refused to give him a rematch unless he proved himself. That night, Orton interfered in Cena's match against King Booker by assaulting Cena and kicking Cena's father, who was at ringside, in the head. The following week, Orton was granted a title rematch against Cena at Unforgiven. The secondary feud on the Raw brand was between Triple H and Carlito. At SummerSlam, Triple H made his return from a quadriceps injury and defeated King Booker. The next night on Raw, ''Triple H interrupted Carlito's talk show segment [[Carlito's Cabana|''Carlito's Cabana]] with Mr. McMahon as a guest and made fun of McMahon about his illegitimate child and of the women he slept with. This caused McMahon to leave in disgust and Carlito threatened to put Triple H back on the shelf if he didn't leave. When Triple H refused, Carlito spit apple in his face until Triple H retaliated by giving Carlito a Pedigree. The following week on Raw, Triple H faced both Carlito and Umaga in a handicap match which ended in a disqualification when both men ignored the referee's orders. After the match, Carlito grabbed a steel chair but Triple H took it and bashed both men. When his chair shots had no effect on Umaga, Triple H used his sledgehammer to assault Umaga with it putting him out of action. A week later, a match was made between Triple H and Carlito at Unforgiven in a no disqualification match (but only for Carlito). That night, Triple H defeated Shelton Benjamin who was hand-picked by Carlito. After the match, Carlito tried to hit Triple H with a chair but he chased him out of the ring. The main feud on the ECW brand was between CM Punk and Elijah Burke over the ECW Championship. The rivalry started on the September 11, 2007 edition of ECW on Sci Fi, when Burke became the number one contender to the title. After the fact was revealed, Punk dropkicked Burke. Later that same night, Punk teamed up with Stevie Richards in the main event against Burke and Kevin Thorn, which saw Punk and Richards win the match. The secondary feud on the SmackDown brand was between The Great Khali, Batista and Rey Mysterio for the World Heavyweight Championship. After Batista was unable to win the World Heavyweight Championship from Khali at SummerSlam, he participated in a tournament in which he lost to Mysterio, the eventual winner. As a result, Mysterio got a title shot against Khali at Unforgiven. On the September 7, 2007 edition of SmackDown, after Mysterio defeated Chavo Guerrero in an "I Quit" match, Khali put Mysterio in a Khali Vise Grip. Batista made the save, and as a result, he was made a part of the match, making it a Triple Threat match at Unforgiven. The Divas feud on the Raw brand was between Beth Phoenix and Candice Michelle over the WWE Women's Championship. The feud started at SummerSlam, where Phoenix won a battle royal to become number one contender for the Women's title. In recent weeks, Phoenix showed a dominant side of herself by winning squash matches against such divas like Maria. On the September 10th edition of Raw, after a match between Mickie James and Jillian Hall, Phoenix came to the ring and attacked both women. When Candice (who joined commentary for the match) tried to make the save, she was assaulted as well with Phoenix sending a message to her before their title match at Unforgiven. Aftermath Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch continued to feud with Paul London and Brian Kendrick while Jeff Hardy got involved in a rivalry with Mr. Kennedy. At No Mercy, London and Kendrick teamed up with Hardy to take on the team of Cade, Murdoch and Kennedy in a six-man tag team match. Cade, Murdoch and Kennedy won the match after Kennedy delivered a Green Bay Plunge to London. On the September 17 episode of Raw, Candice Michelle and Mickie James defeated Melina and Jillian in a tag team match, while Beth Phoenix stood at ringside constantly glaring at Candice. On the following week, Phoenix pinned Candice in a mixed tag team match, putting her back in contention for the Women's Championship. At No Mercy, the evil Phoenix defeated Candice to capture the Women's Championship for the first time. On the September 18 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, General Manager Armando Estrada announced an "Elimination Chase" to determine the number one contender for the ECW Championship at No Mercy. The first match involved Elijah Burke, Kevin Thorn, Tommy Dreamer and Stevie Richards. Burke eliminated Richards from the Elimination Chase after pinning him. In the second round, which was held on the September 25 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, Burke went on to eliminate Kevin Thorn in a Triple Threat match after pinning him. On the October 2 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, Tommy Dreamer and Elijah Burke faced each other in the final match of the tournament. Dreamer won the final match after a DDT and was made the number one contender for the title until Estrada came and said that Elimination Chase was not over. He announced that Big Daddy V would be the final man in the Elimination Chase. Big Daddy V defeated Dreamer and became the number one contender to the ECW Championship. At No Mercy, CM Punk defended the ECW Championship against Big Daddy V and retained the title after Big Daddy V got disqualified. On the September 21 episode of SmackDown, Michael Cole interviewed Rey Mysterio until John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) said that he would conduct the interview instead. JBL claimed that he was the best wrestler ever and insulted Mysterio. Mysterio attacked JBL and challenged him to a fight until JBL introduced Finlay as Mysterio's opponent. Finlay attacked Mysterio with a shillelagh, which started a feud between the two. Finlay and Mysterio faced each other at No Mercy in a match which was fought to no contest. Also on the September 21 episode of SmackDown, the new World Heavyweight Champion Batista faced Mark Henry in a non-title match which Batista won by disqualification. Henry was disqualified after The Great Khali interfered and attacked Batista. After the match, Khali performed a Khali Vise Grip on Batista and challenged him to a Punjabi Prison match for the World Heavyweight Championship. At No Mercy, the two faced each other in a Punjabi Prison match for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Batista won to retain the title. John Cena and Randy Orton continued their feud over the WWE Championship, as the two were scheduled to compete in a Last Man Standing match for the title. The match, however, never occurred. On the October 1 episode of Raw, Cena defeated Mr. Kennedy in a non-title match. After the match, as a part of the storyline, Orton attacked Cena and then counted to ten, which Cena was unable to answer to. Cena was legitimately injured in the match, and as a result, the following night on ECW on Sci Fi, Mr. McMahon vacated the WWE Championship because Cena's right pectoral tendon was legitimately torn while executing a hip toss during his match with Kennedy. At No Mercy, Mr. McMahon entered the ring and said that a new WWE Champion was to be crowned, and Orton was crowned as champion, but he was challenged by Triple H for the title on the spot. Triple H, however, defeated Orton to win the WWE Championship, but later that same night, Triple H lost the title to Orton back in a Last Man Standing match after a title defense against Umaga, who he was booked to face in a standard wrestling match. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Kane defeated Kenny Dykstra *CM Punk © defeated Elijah Burke to retain the ECW Championship (11:52) *Matt Hardy and Montel Vontavious Porter © defeated Deuce and Domino (w/ Cherry) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (9:19) *Triple H defeated Carlito (10:40) *Candice Michelle © defeated Beth Phoenix to retain the WWE Women's Championship (7:17) *Batista defeated The Great Khali (w/ Ranjin Singh) © and Rey Mysterio in a Triple Threat Match to win the World Heavyweight Championship (8:01) *Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch © defeated Paul London and Brian Kendrick to retain the World Tag Team Championship (11:48) *Randy Orton defeated John Cena © by disqualification in a WWE Championship match (7:22) *The Undertaker defeated Mark Henry (11:25) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Unforgiven DVD release * Unforgiven 2007 on DVD External links * Unforgiven 2007 Official Website * Unforgiven 2007 at CAGEMATCH.net * Unforgiven 2007 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2007 pay-per-view events Category:Unforgiven